


DE LO COTIDIANO, LO ABSURDO Y LO EXTRAORDINARIO

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kakashi Hiden, Love, Love needs time, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Historias random sobre el Kakagai, múltiples universos, múltiples oportunidades.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNo

TRES CENTIMETROS

Por EliceBcest

“Existen distancias insoslayables, pero que al mismo tiempo nos unen”

Si le preguntaran a Hatake Kakashi que es lo que más le gusta de Gai, probablemente no respondería, únicamente se daría la vuelta y se marcharía, pero dentro de su cabeza meditaría la respuesta para sí mismo.

Mientras finge que lee descaradamente cualquier volumen del Icha Icha, su cabeza estaría haciendo una lista de todo lo que le gusta de Maito Gai.

Primero diría:

Le gusta que no se rinde, nunca se rindió con él.

Le gusta esa sonrisa radiante que deslumbra, porqué Gai es un Sol que despeja la tormenta.

Le fascinan sus frases ridículas, porqué siempre le hacen reír.

Que adora los retos, sobre todo aquellos que ocurren a puerta cerrada.

También le gustan sus manos, fuertes, grandes, rudas, callosas por el esfuerzo del trabajo duro, pero son tan suaves y delicadas cuando lo tocan.

Le gusta que no sepa de límites personales con él, ya que siempre le ha dado el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, pero no se atrevía a pedir.

Que le fascina cada centímetro del cuerpo de Gai, músculo firme trabajado por el Taijutsu.

Que adora la extraña inocencia que se niega a abandonar a Gai.

Le gusta que no sean necesarias las palabras para que Gai entienda que lo ama.

Son tantas y variadas las cosas que Kakashi ama de Gai, que no podría nombrarlas todas, ya que el ama todo lo que es su Rival.

Sin embargo, hay una que siempre le hace feliz.

Tres centímetros, Gai es exactamente tres centímetros más alto que Kakashi, esa pequeña distancia pareciera no ser nada, pero cuando están frente a frente, perdidos en un abrazo, que anticipa un ansiado beso. Puede mirar ligeramente hacia arriba, para encontrar los profundos, oscuros pero resplandecientes ojos de Gai, esos tres centímetros le permiten perderse un poco en el infinito, únicamente existir ellos dos.

Tres centímetros que se desvanecen cuando se encuentran sus labios.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las expectativas no sirven de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEM Kakashi AU

EXPECTATIVAS

Por EliceBcest

"Las expectativas no sirven de nada"

Los chicos del equipo estaban impacientes, su maestra había prometido presentarles a su esposo, aunque no lo admitieran tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban un poco decepcionados al saber que Kashi-sensei estaba casada. En realidad, muchos tampoco lo creían, sobre todo aquellas personas que no vivían en Konohagakure, se preguntan si la Kunoichi más famosa del país del fuego había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, sobre todo cuando su apodo era la Reina del Hielo. Apodo ganado en sus días de ANBU, su frialdad al matar era equivalente a su belleza, situación un tanto ridícula ya que ocultaba su rostro todo el tiempo.

Los tres genin estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei, aunque sabían que la puntualidad no era lo suyo.

—¿Me pregunto cómo será el esposo de Kashi-sensei? –se preguntó Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—Nuestra Sensei tiene una reputación como ninja realmente sorprendente, así que únicamente un ninja tan genial como ella puede ser su esposo —decía Sakura emocionada ante la idea de un guapísimo ninja.

—Lo llaman "La Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha" –decía Sasuke sin perder su pose de seriedad —. Además de ser uno de los Jōnin más fuertes de la villa.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se sorprendieron por la información, después de escuchar esto estaban más ansiosos que nunca. 

—Un ninja debe de averiguar la información que considere necesaria –dijo Sasuke, aunque era todo lo que había averiguado.

—¿Cómo se lo imaginan? –les preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros sentándose.

—Alto, delgado, con una mirada y voz seductora, además estoy segura que debe de ser muy –Sakura hizo énfasis en esa palabra —. Muy atractivo.

—Debe ser serio, de mirada fría inteligente y calculador, ya que tiene un gran número de misiones realizadas —agregó Sasuke —. Y si, es atractivo.

—Nahh —decía Naruto con cierto desdén —. Lo llaman “Bestia”, así que debe de ser enorme, increíblemente alto, además de fuerte, es una pared de músculos enormes y duros como el acero —dio un suspiro —. Y si, es atractivo.

Los tres chicos tenían muchas expectativas sobre el hombre que se había convertido en el esposo de su sensei, y aunque esta no era la más puntual o comprometida con el entrenamiento, les había enseñado cosas valiosas como el trabajo en equipo.

—¡Yosh! —la Kunoichi apareció frente a ellos.

—¡Kashi-sensei! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

—¿Mi esposo todavía no llegado verdad? —les dijo mirando alrededor.

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza. —Perfecto, siempre me molesta porqué llego tarde a los entrenamientos.

Estaba terminando su frase cuando a lo lejos una gigantesca estela de polvo pudo verse, además de que se acercaba rápidamente. Tanto Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron distinguir una mancha verde antes de escuchar un grito.

—¡Rival! —fueron las palabras del sujeto en un traje verde de spandex que atacaba a su sensei repentinamente.

Kashi era hábil, por lo que desvió el ataque con ayuda de su kunai, intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes, hasta que el hombre de verde cayó al piso.

—Sorprendente como siempre Kashi —dijo el tipo de verde, mientras que de un salto se levantó del piso para hacer una ridícula pose.

—Perdiste, así que te toca lavar los platos de la cena –decía Kashi sensei mientras iba al lado del otro ninja.

—Así que esos son tus maravillosos y jóvenes alumnos mi amada Rival, son tan preciosos, una autentica promesa para el futuro –el hombre estaba llorando de felicidad.

—Meh, supongo que están bien –respondió Kashi-sensei —¿Dónde está tu equipo?

—Debían de dar 200 vueltas a la Villa antes de alcanzarme –dijo sonriéndole.

A este punto el equipo siete no terminaba de comprender, pero había una cosa que a cada minuto era más que evidente.

—Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, les presento a mi Rival y esposo Maito Gai –decía Kashi sujetando la mano de su marido.

Este hizo una reverencia sin soltar la mano de su esposa. —Es un enorme orgullo conocerlos.

Los tres estaban en shock, como era posible que ese sujeto fuera el esposo de su Sensei. Lo miraron de pies a cabeza, usaba un extraño traje de spandex que lo cubría completamente, esos horribles calentadores naranja, ese feo corte de cabello con forma de tazón, esa sonrisa extrañamente perturbadora, y esas cejas, esas cejas eran enormes.

—¡Él es tu esposo Kashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto en representación del pensamiento de los tres.

—Sí, lo es desde hace varios años —Kashi le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Naruto estaba por seguir con sus quejas, cuando aparecieron otros tres chicos, tenían cara de estar extremadamente exhaustos.

—Gai-sensei —dijeron entre jadeos.

—Eso fue injusto —se quejó la chica.

—Para nada, es más yo hice 200 vueltas más, nunca haría nada sin antes ponerle el ejemplo a mis amados estudiantes —al decir esto abrazó fuertemente a los tres.

—Hola chicos —los saludo Kashi sensei.

—¡Kashi-sensei! –los tres chicos respondieron al saludo.

—Equipo Siete —Gai sonaba serio —. Ellos son mis amados estudiantes Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji y Tenten, y juntos somos el Equipo Gai.

Los miembros del equipo siete no podían creer que los otros chicos habían imitado la misma ridícula pose que su maestro.

—Míralos Rival todos son preciosos tesoros de la juventud —ahí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas —. Por favor conózcanse, ya que técnicamente ahora son hermanos.

Todos los chicos se preguntaban cómo era posible que pudiera abrazarlos a los seis.

—Es una buena idea, pero en otro momento —Kashi miró a su esposo —. Hoy es nuestro día de cita.

Al escuchar esto el team Gai comenzó a temblar, sabían lo que significaban esas palabras.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana Gai-sensei! –se despidió Lee nerviosamente.

Cada uno de los miembros del Equipo de Gai sujetó a alguien del Equipo siete, y comenzaron la carrera, con la suficiente distancia de por medio los soltaron, pero no dejaron de correr.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura.

—Una vez al mes tienen su “Día de cita” –les dijo Neji—. Cuando esto ocurra es mejor que se vayan.

—Lo mismo aplica para San Valentín y el día de su aniversario –dijo Tenten.

—Digamos que nuestros Senseis son demasiados expresivos con respecto a su amor –Lee estaba completamente sonrojado cuando lo dijo.

—No lo hagas —Neji sujetó a Sasuke—. Use mi Byakugan y aun no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Habían avanzado unos metros más cuando una parvada de pájaros los alcanzó, parecían asustados, además de escuchar un fuerte ruido.

—Debemos de ir más rápido –dijo Tenten y aceleraron el ritmo.

El equipo siete seguía confundido, el día había estado lleno de expectativas, pero ninguna había sido como lo imaginaron.

* * *

Esa misma tarde después de escuchar a Neji, Tenten y Lee entendieron, que las expectativas no sirven de nada, y que debían mantenerse alejados de sus Senseis cuando entraban en modo romántico si querían que su cabeza continuara intacta.


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño Fic basado en conversaciones con Michilee25 sobre la Novela Kakashi Hiden.

DEL AMOR Y LAS HORAS

Por EliceBcest

“Hay historias que se escriben en minutos, pero existen aquellas que llevan toda una vida escribiéndose”

La limpieza de primavera era en la idea de Gai una oportunidad para renovar todo, comienza a derretirse la nieve de invierno dándole paso a los nuevos brotes, a las nuevas flores que traen con su florecer un nuevo símbolo de esperanza.

Pero, porqué siempre hay un “pero”, su compañero no era la persona más ordenada, por el contrario, dormir hasta tarde, pasar toda la noche leyendo, o simplemente un largo silencio compartido en el sillón mientras sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas.

Gai sabía de la poca organización de su Rival, estaba por ordenar la vasta colección de novelas pornográficas de las cuales Kakashi era un acérrimo lector, cuando en el librero encontró otra colección la cual le resultó interesante. Era un paquete de cartas, eran bastantes, a decir verdad, tampoco era necesario leer el nombre del remitente, Gai sabía perfectamente a quienes le pertenecían. 

Gai sonreía, otros podrían justificar aquello a lo que llaman celos, sin embargo, él era Maito Gai y ver que su eterno Rival tuviera vínculos con nuevas personas le hacía feliz.

Kakashi entró a la habitación, por fin había terminado de arreglar el jardín, ya que al parecer debía de estar listo para poner nuevas flores.

—Realmente te gustaba ¿verdad? –le preguntó cuando lo vio.

—Meh –dijo con su siempre falta de entusiasmo—. Supongo que sí.

Gai puso cierta cara de descontento, pero Kakashi sabía que no diría nada, ya que el ninja de verde tenía la horrible costumbre de poner la felicidad del otro antes que la suya.

—Pero supongo que así funciona la atracción —decía Kakashi cruzando los brazos—. Es tanto un componente físico como emocional.

—¡Lo sabía Kakashi! —Gai gritó entusiasmado—. Pero no está bien que uses tus influencias para poder estar en contacto con ella.

Kakashi giró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. —Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar.

—Está bien —dijo Gai también cruzando los brazos.

—Cuando alguien te atrae puede ser su físico, es muy hermosa no puedo negarlo —miró de reojo la reacción de Gai —. Además de que entiendo lo que es perder a alguien que amas por la estúpida presión de ser ninja o por pertenecer a algún tonto clan.

—Rival, murió gente inocente — respondió Gai con seriedad.

—Lo sé, no estoy justificando lo que hizo —veía fijamente a Gai —. Pero la desesperación nos lleva a hacer cosas horribles, todo con la finalidad de poder llenar el vacío de nuestros corazones. Algunos tenemos la suerte de conocer a gente que no merecemos, pero que por razones que jamás entenderemos nos ama.

—Kakashi —decía Gai intentando contener sus masculinas lágrimas.

—Son cartas de un par de idiotas que creyeron perderlo todo, ella se ha vuelto una amiga —Kakashi le sonrió a Gai—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad incluso una tercera. ¿Gai qué habría hecho yo sin todas las oportunidades que me diste?

Al escuchar esto las enormes y ridículas lágrimas de Gai surcaron sus mejillas, Gai le daría una, dos, tres, mil oportunidades a su rival de ser necesario.

—El amor no se construye en horas, lleva tiempo, siempre tiene una historia de trasfondo, momentos compartidos tanto buenos como malos, entendimiento, paciencia, sobre todo cuando alguien esta tan jodido como yo —Kakashi se puso en cuclillas para mirar a la cara a Gai.

—Kakashi siempre implicaste un trabajo extra, pero la Bestia Verde no conoce la derrota –Gai estaba sonriendo felizmente.

—Además cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de tirarte desde un dirigible sin pensarlo —dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

La cara de Gai se puso completamente roja, los labios de Kakashi se posaron sobre los de Gai, besándolo suavemente.

—Una y mil veces saltaría de ese dirigible —a Gai le fascinaba esa sonrisa.

Dejaron la tarea de seguir ordenando, después de todo el amor exige mucho más que unas cuantas horas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad la Novela es mala, muchos de los fics que he leído aquí son mil veces mejores.


	4. ¡TEAM GAI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No existen las causalidades. Gai obteniendo a su equipo, Kakashi jodiendo un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi head canon, ningún otro Sensei sería capaz de trabajar con ellos.

¡TEAM GAI!

Por EliceBcest

“No existen las casualidades”

La mayoría de lo ninjas no piensan en exceso en el futuro, no es que no deseen tener uno, sin embargo, la muerte es también una posibilidad real. La mayoría de ellos tendrán vidas breves, y que pasarán desapercibidas para la mayoría, para los afortunados que pasen el promedio de vida de un ninja no serán muchas las opciones que tengan. Seguirán en activo hasta que su encuentro con la fatalidad sea inevitable, otros se retiraran a labores más sencillas, e incluso habrá quien termine sus días como un simple civil. La última posibilidad, pese a que pareciera una bastante sencilla de hacer era la que menos solicitudes tenía, esa era la de volverse Sensei. Tal vez era un pensamiento colectivo que ningún ninja se atrevía decir, pero la mayoría no deseaba ser quien formara a los niños de la villa en un destino donde muchas veces el resultado sería la muerte.

Aunque, existían esos otros que siempre encuentran las distintas posibilidades de una misma acción, y entre los ninjas de Konoha, no había mejor observador de todas esas vertientes que Maito Gai. Ya que para él ser Sensei era algo tan importante, era seguir compartiendo la voluntad de Fuego, además de trasmitir la primavera de la juventud. A diferencia de su eterno Rival, Gai no había tenido únicamente un Sensei, su equipo había tenido varios, incluso algunos que sólo permanecieron con ellos una semana. Gai nunca lo reprochó, ya que eran las circunstancias las que los obligaban a esos cambios. Los ninjas de mayores rangos se encontraban al frente de la guerra, así que cuando tuvo la posibilidad de volverse maestro no lo dudó ni un segundo. Estaba completamente emocionado ante la idea de tener sus propios estudiantes, tenía tanto que enseñarles, que mostrarles, que decirles, había tanto en el pecho de Gai que no cabía.

Gai era el nuevo así que por orden de jerarquía sería el último al que se le designaría un equipo, estaba atento a como sus compañeros elegían a aquellos que serían sus estudiantes, buscaban en los niños, tanto talento como disposición, entre muchos otros aspectos, después de todo eso también facilitaba su labor de Sensei.

Cada equipo era evaluado y validado por el tercero, Gai estaba un poco impaciente imaginando las caras de quienes serían su nuevo equipo. 

La sala de reuniones estaba casi vacía, únicamente quedaban el Sandaime e Iruka, quien se encargaba de hacer el registro de los nuevos equipos.

—Gai-san por favor pasa —le dijo Iruka sonriéndole.

Gai se sintió un poco nervioso al estar frente a los dos, estaba por decir algo cuando el tercero comenzó a hablar.

—Éste es tu primer año como Sensei, así que Gai no pienses que tu equipo estará conformado por aquellos genin que los demás no quisieron —a Gai le pareció graciosa la elección de palabras del Sandaime.

—Así es Gai-san, todos los estudiantes tienen habilidades que como Senseis debemos de potenciar — le entregó tres carpetas con todo lo relacionado a sus nuevos estudiantes.

—Puedes revisar las habilidades específicas de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo —el Sandaime hizo una pausa—. Tienes la posibilidad de decidir no aceptar el equipo, y esperar otro año, además a los genin se les designara un Sensei provisional.

—Puedes darnos la respuesta al final de la semana Gai-san—le decía Iruka sonriendo.

Se despidió del Tercero y de Iruka, creyó que sería mucho más fácil, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Regresó a su departamento, dispuesto a revisar los expedientes y tomar una decisión. Se desvistió, aunque estaba todavía lejos su hora de dormir decidió ponerse su piyama, después de hacerlo pensaba cenar. Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó la otra presencia en su apartamento, dejó escapar un pequeño gritó de sorpresa cuando escuchó la otra voz.

—¿Esos serán tus nuevos estudiantes? —preguntó Kakashi recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Sí –respondió Gai disimulando su sorpresa.

—Traje la cena —señaló Kakashi.

—Gracias Rival —Gai le sonreía al otro, le gustaba la extraña cortesía que Kakashi en ocasiones podía mostrar.

Los dos estaban en la mesa, esa vez era un poco de comida china, no hablaban nada de manera específica, únicamente cosas cotidianas, ya que a ninguno le gustaba tocar el tema de ANBU.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto Kakashi tomando las carpetas.

—Claro —contestó Gai mientras seguía comiendo.

Kakashi revisó detenidamente cada uno de los expedientes, Gai lo miraba de reojo, buscando la más mínima reacción en la cara de su rival. Kakashi terminó de leer, juntó sus manos frente a su rostro con un gesto pensativo, y después comenzó a reír.

—¡Te jodieron! —dijo entre risas—. ¡Realmente te jodieron Gai!

—¡Qué! —decía intentando entender las palabras de Kakashi.

—Supongo que por ser el Sensei novato, te dejaron a los genin que los demás no quisieron –señaló Kakashi.

Aunque era justamente lo que había pasado, no estaba dispuesto a seguir alentando las palabras de su rival.

—¡Dame eso! —Gai intentó quitarle los expedientes a Kakashi, pero éste no se los dio.

Kakashi abrió el primer expediente y le dijo a Gai. —La primera es una chica, su nombre es Tenten, ni siquiera tiene apellido, es una huérfana. Es una genin promedio, no es gran usuaria ni de Ninjutsu ni de Genjutsu, tampoco posee gran fuerza física, ni el intelecto más brillante. Es sólo una Kunoichi promedio, no tiene un solo talento que resaltar.

—Y esto se pone mejor —continuó hablando Kakashi —. Hyūga Neji, si, de esta pequeña maravilla ya había escuchado hablar. Un Hyūga, un pequeño genio del combate, además de tener muchas habilidades, y ser un genin bastante sobresaliente para su edad. Pero quita esa cara de satisfacción, no es lo que parece, no te preguntas por qué los demás no lo eligieron.

Kakashi se quedó observando la cara de incredulidad de Gai. —Es un pequeño desgraciado —Gai dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de indignación ante las palabras de Kakashi.

—No me malinterpretes, no lo digo por ofender. Además, ya sabes que en pequeños bastardos engreídos tengo una experiencia cercana —una ligera risa se escapó de Kakashi —. Es un engreído, no sabe trabajar en equipo, cara dura por excelencia, sin respeto a sus maestros, además, de que parece que está muy enojado con su clan, bueno, con ese clan quién no lo estaría.

—Kakashi los estas juzgando sin conocer —decía Gai llevando su plato hasta el lavabo.

—Gai, no te digo esto para joder —aunque si lo hacía un poco —. Sé lo mucho que has deseado esto, no me gustaría que tuvieras una mala experiencia con tu primer equipo y renunciaras a la idea de ser Sensei.

—Eso nunca pasará Kashi —Gai se recargó contra la mesa —. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el último?

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada. —Si yo fuera tú, y no estuviera tan seguro de mis actividades privadas le pediría una prueba de paternidad a la madre de este niño.

—¡Rival! —la cara de Gai estaba completamente roja.

Kakashi le pasó la foto, en efecto era bastante parecido a él, únicamente que cuando el chico había nacido Gai tenía trece años, y bueno tenía casi los mismos años que la edad de los genin “jugando” con su eterno Rival.

—Rock Lee —decía Kakashi—. Estoy seguro que el Sandaime lo aceptó porque se acordó de ti, sólo que a diferencia tuya éste pequeño no puede usar ni el más mínimo genjutsu o ninjutsu. Tal vez en ese sentido este chico sea el más apropiado para ti, pero aun así será bastante complicado, pero bueno eres el genio del trabajo duro.

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa, le dio los expedientes a Gai, además de darle un beso y se fue rumbo al baño.

—Tomaré una ducha y después me iré a dormir. No tardes demasiado —Gai únicamente hizo un sonido de aceptación.

La Bestia Verde se quedó un rato más en la cocina releyendo los expedientes, y pensando en lo que le había dicho Kakashi. Él siempre soñó en convertirse en Sensei.

—¡Enseguida regreso Kashi! —le gritó a su Rival, tomó las carpetas y salió por la ventana, pese a que se encontraba en piyama.

Sabía que Iruka permanecería hasta muy tarde, ya que se estaba encargando de todo el papeleo de los demás equipos.

—¡Iruka-kun! –gritó al momento de entrar a la oficina de su compañero, haciéndolo tirar los documentos que tenía en las manos

—¡Gai! —Iruka tocaba su pecho e intentaba recuperarse del momento poco agradable.

—Lo he decidido —la voz de Gai sonaba determinada —. Los quiero, estos tres genin serán mi equipo, a partir de mañana serán el Team Gai.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Iruka—. ¿Revisaste bien los expedientes?

—Claro que lo hice Iruka-kun, y estoy seguro de mi decisión —Gai estaba sonriendo tan emocionado, que Iruka pensó que estaba por tener un ataque de algo.

—No son el mejor equipo de este año, pero si estás dispuesto a intentarlo aprobaré el equipo —Iruka le sonreía a Gai.

—Una huérfana, un pequeño genio engreído y un ninja sin talento —decía Gai emocionado —. En esas tres áreas tengo experiencia ¿Qué clase de Sensei sería se me rindiera antes de intentarlo?

Iruka sonrió, tal vez porque las palabras de Gai por un instante le recordaron a sí mismo. —Bueno Gai, supongo que estos genin oficialmente tienen Sensei, y no es otro que la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

—Sensei, ¡ahora soy Sensei! — Gai abrazó fuertemente a Iruka y comenzó a saltar de emoción.

—Sí, ya lo eres, pero creo que me fracturaste una costilla —dijo Iruka riendo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gai, dejó los expedientes, y una vez más le agradeció a su compañero y se marchó.

Cuando regresó a su departamento seguía emocionado, tomó una ducha rápida, se puso otra piyama limpia y se dirigió a la habitación. Se deslizó lentamente bajó las cobijas, aunque sabía que Kakashi fingía dormir.

—Kashi —susurró lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa Gai? —preguntó con voz perezosa.

—Ya soy oficialmente Sensei —Gai no podía ocultar su emoción.

—Lo sabía —fue la respuesta de Kakashi—. Lo supe desde que llegaste, cuando vi tu cara, sólo alguien como tu podría hacer de esos niños unos excelentes ninjas.

—¿Entonces por qué molestarme? —preguntó Gai abrazando a Kakashi.

—Porque es divertido —Kakashi sujetó las manos de Gai—. No me gusta la idea de compartirte con alguien más.

—Eres un idiota —Gai hundió su cara en el cabello de Kakashi.

—Lo sé, pero ahora hay que dormir. Ya que mañana será tu primer día con tus alumnos Gai-Sensei —Kakashi puso un énfasis espectacular en la última palabra.

La cara de Gai se puso completamente roja, lo bueno es que la oscuridad de la habitación no lo había delatado. Sensei, fue la palabra que acompaño sus sueños esa noche.

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	5. LO ORDINARIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi contempla lo ordinario.

LO ORDINARIO

Por EliceBcest

“Lo maravilloso se esconde entre lo ordinario”

¿Qué es lo ordinario? Puede tener muchas definiciones, muchos momentos, muchos lugares. Tal vez lo ordinario era levantarte todas las mañanas al lado de la persona que amas, o tal vez compartir el desayuno, podría ser simplemente ir a comprar los víveres.

Pero, lo ordinario también puede ser un tesoro.

Nunca fue su sueño, no estuvo jamás en sus planes, es más si hubiera tenido otra opción no lo habría hecho. Ese era el sueño de Naruto y de Obito, su excompañero de equipo ya no podría hacerlo, y al rubio todavía le faltaban cosas por vivir, por hacer. Kakashi aceptó ser el nuevo Hokage, así que lo haría de la mejor manera en que pudiera, después de todo esa era la voluntad de fuego, era la primavera de la juventud, de alguna manera lo que él hacia les daba esperanza a otros.

Sin embargo, Kakashi a veces miraba por la ventana de la torre, y miraba lo ordinario.

Veía a la gente que intentaba seguir su vida, reconstruirla después de una guerra. Estaba la madre que caminaba de la mano con su hijo, los niños que jugaban por las calles, los trabajadores que una vez más levantaban las casas.

Sería mentirse a sí mismo, negar todas las veces que había fantaseado con alcanzar lo ordinario, con tener lo que muchos tienen, tal vez una vida distinta, una vida donde no haya tenido que sacrificar tanto.

Sonríe mientras lo imagina, tal vez él y Gai podrían seguir siendo maestros, pero de una academia para civiles. Gai por supuesto sería el entrenador, y él tal vez profesor de matemáticas, no, mejor aún de literatura. Prepararían sus clases juntos, discutirían sobre alguno que otro alumno, Gai estaría siempre comprometido con su trabajo, él dejaría que todo tomara su cauce. Su sonrisa se hace más grande, pensado en la posibilidad de ser Sukea, si, ser auténticamente un fotógrafo freelace, y Gai, bueno si él podía ser Sukea su rival podía tener otro nombre. Wei y Sukea, sí, eso en la cabeza de Kakashi suena perfecto. Seguirían siendo amigos de la infancia, Wei sería un empresario exitoso, viajarían por todo el mundo, conocerían muchos lugares, distintos países, se concentrarían en estar juntos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría siempre pensó en que Gai tenía potencial de ser escritor, tal vez nunca sería Jiraiya-sama, pero podría hacerlo. Gai sería escritor, y él como buen lector sería un extravagante coleccionista de libros que se ha obsesionado con el autor de la obra, vivirían un tórrido romance y Kakashi sería la musa de Gai.

Dejó escapar una carcajada ante esa posibilidad, en realidad, esas cosas no eran del todo ordinarias. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, era difícil de entender, pero la posibilidad más ordinaria, era la que le parecía más dolorosa. Haber crecido en un mundo sin guerra, en un mundo donde los padres de ninguno muriesen, donde nadie hubiera muerto. Donde hubieran podido crecer simplemente como niños, donde no hubiera tenido que estar Gai al borde de la muerte para aceptar lo que realmente eran ellos dos. Vivir en lo extraordinario de lo ordinario, caminar juntos de la mano, mudarse juntos desde que eran jóvenes, preparar la cena, discutir por quién haría la colada o lavaría los platos. Pensar sobre si pueden tener un perro más, o si pueden pasar toda la mañana juntos recostados en la cama, si deberían de tener otro hijo.

Pero ese era el ordinario que jamás alcanzaría, y duele, desearía que no fuera así, pero lo hace.

Comienza a sentir ese vacío en medio del pecho, con el que ha tenido que vivir toda su vida, el abismo que siempre amenazó con consumirlo.

—¡Kakashi! —Gai abre la puerta, y ahí está con su sonrisa infinita —. Mi amor, te traje el almuerzo.

Kakashi nunca entenderá cómo Gai es capaz de subir todas esas escaleras, además de las dos cajas de bento, pero Gai lo hace en su silla de ruedas, todos los días va a almorzar con él.

Gai comienza a hablar sobre las plantas, los perros, la academia, su entrenamiento, el tratamiento con Sakura mientras se dirige al lado de Kakashi. Destapa la caja con alimentos, que sabe que Gai ha hecho sólo para él, y se da cuenta que los pensamientos que hasta hace un poco ocupaban su cabeza habían desaparecido.

Ahí está su ordinario. En esa sonrisa que tiene décadas a su lado, en las palabras incesantes de aliento que Gai siempre tuvo para él.

Lo más ordinario y extraordinario de su vida siempre ha sido Gai.

Kakashi no podía cambiar lo que era y lo que le había tocado vivir, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera su propia versión de lo ordinario.

Estaba en los retos que tenían desde que eran niños, en las misiones que hicieron juntos, en las batallas que lucharon espalda con espalda, en las veces que curaron las heridas del otro, en las noches que ninguno dijo nada y únicamente permanecieron juntos.

Pero ahora también tenían todo lo demás, vivían a las afueras de la villa. Gai lo espera cada tarde, cada noche, cuando abre los ojos encuentra el cálido rostro de Gai, entrelazan sus dedos mientras están juntos en el sofá. Cuando Gai acaricia a Pakkun mientras descansa sobre sus piernas, en el hecho de que Kakashi siembre vegetales sólo para Ningame.

Tal vez su ordinario no es el de una vida normal, pero existe, lo han construido entre los dos.

Kakashi deja de comer un momento y besa en la comisura de los labios a Gai, esto hace que este se sonroje levemente.

—¿A qué viene eso Rival? —dijo Gai acariciando el rostro de Kakashi.

Kakashi ahora besa los labios de Gai. —Es únicamente un simple y ordinario beso —. Kakashi lo miró tiernamente.

Gai hizo un gesto de descontento. —¿Ordinario? Tus besos son lo más extraordinario que he conocido en mi vida—. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Kakashi, dejando de un lado la comida para subirse sobre las piernas de Gai.

—Por supuesto —Gai atrajo contra su pecho a Kakashi.

—Demuéstramelo —Gai adoraba verlo sonreír.

La comida tuvo que esperar unos minutos, ya que ambos habían decidido tomar su tiempo disfrutando del otro.

Esas eran las cosas que solían hacer de manera constante, detenerse para estar juntos, para mirarse de reojo, para robarse un beso, para decirse una palabra de amor. Después de todo ellos, sin darse cuenta disfrutaban cada día de su ordinario. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, desearía tener más tiempo para escribir sobre estos dos. Necesito mucho Kakagai en mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> De todo un poco, Gai y Kakashi están destinados a amarse no importa que realidad o universo sea.


End file.
